


Maybe I Don't Feel Like Sharing You

by panicatthesin (poisonapplesandwine)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/panicatthesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU to the Zeta Party in season 1, where instead of getting tied up, Carmilla has her way, Danny is not pleased, Kirsch gets heartbroken, and Laura gets caught doing something no one really expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop Looking At Me Like You Want To Eat Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I got bored and started writing this. Only to be urged on by my friend to finish it. This one's for you, Ayana.

 

_**“Maybe I don’t feel like sharing you right now.”** _

 

 _What the hell?_ Laura thinks to herself, half internally screaming in fear, and half… _turned on_?

No. She can’t be turned on by this. She was vampire bait, this was all a trap, and sure, Carmilla was basically all over her like white on rice; but Laura Hollis should not be turned on by that whatsoever. But yet, at the same time, her body seemed to disagree, because she was getting warm feelings in places that shouldn’t be getting warm feelings for this.

At least she hit send on the text she was sending Danny before Carmilla distracted her, because Laura could’ve probably dealt with her emotions better if Carmilla was tied up and could stop touching her _like that_.

“You gonna say something, Creampuff, or are you not much into talking right now?” Carmilla said seductively to Laura while tracing tiny circles around her shoulder.

 

Yep, Laura was officially turned on by this. _Extremely_.

 

“I, well…” Laura began, but her words just drifted off. What could she say, anyway? That Danny, LaFontaine, and Perry were probably going to burst in the door any moment and ruin the moment, if you could even call it that, that Laura and Carmilla were having? That for some reason she was kinda into her annoying, jerk-face, vampire roommate trying to seduce her?

“Well what?” Carmilla continued, moving up on the bed to be closer to Laura. “That doesn’t tell me much.”

“Well… um…” Laura really couldn’t find words to say when Carmilla kept looking at her like she was about to eat the living crap out of her. Or like she wanted to fuck her.

 

“You think I’m gonna eat you, huh?”

 

Laura must’ve been thinking out loud, because after those words came out of Carmilla’s mouth, she went back to being scared to death. Because, shit, she made that sound terrifying, and yet a whole new level of sexy.

“I… I didn’t meant to say that!” Laura spat out, thinking it was better to buy herself some time before she got potentially eaten. “But, what I mean is, you looking at me like that kinda makes it seem that way! And I know you’re a vampire. And I may be dressed like a ‘virgin sacrifice’, but I really don’t wanna be one, so Danny and everyone else will be down here in a minute and…”

Laura never got to finish that sentence, because suddenly she felt a soft, but also slightly threatening grip on her wrist, and Laura’s eyes met Carmilla’s instantly. That look Carmilla had on her face before faded into a soft, saddened one, with a pinch of anger added into the mix. Laura instantly felt like crap, because she knew she had just upset her roommate, and as much as she had not planned on having sympathy for her right now, Laura couldn’t help but feeling that way.

“You honestly think that was me trying to get me to eat you like Thanksgiving dinner?” Carmilla said, her tone of voice matching the expression on her face.

“Well, yeah.” Laura began, in the most comforting voice she could’ve mustered in the moment, “What exactly did you…”

Time was up for a rebuttal, because before Laura had a chance to process what Carmilla’s true intentions were, Carmilla’s lips were on hers. Instead of sloppy and fast paced, the kiss was soft and slow, and when Laura finally caught up to real time, she started kissing Carmilla back.

 

She was actually kissing her back. What the hell had gotten into her?

 

 _You shouldn’t be doing this._ Laura’s conscience was scolding her, but the situation at hand caused her not to listen to her better judgement. _She’s going to murder you. Hello? Murder. You._

Laura stopped the kiss for a second, only to move out of her chair and sit on top of Carmilla’s legs, and much to Carmilla’s pleasure, because as soon as Laura got comfortable, she started kissing her again.

_You can’t be seriously doing this right now._

Oh, but she was. Screw it, if she was going to die, she was going to die with a bang. She didn’t need Danny or anyone else to save her.

 

_Wait._

 

“Carm…” Laura breathed in between kisses, “Danny… and LaF… rescue...”

Carmilla stopped kissing Laura after the word “rescue”, and looked Laura dead in the eyes. “If they want to rescue you from this, they can do it over my dead body.”

Despite the fact that had been an actual possibility, Carmilla didn’t care at all. She began kissing Laura again, this time instead of slow and sweet, she ramped up the speed and began kissing her with fiery passion. She accidentally started backing Laura off the bed, but went with it anyway. Not stopping their make out session, they eventually found their way across the dorm room and onto Laura’s bed, knocking over the chair Laura sat in earlier in the process, but that didn’t really matter much.

Laura was laying on the bed, Carmilla atop of her, and Laura didn’t feel scared anymore. Something in her was sure Carmilla meant no harm to her, because with the way she was kissing her, the only eating she was going to do to Laura was not the PG-13 kind.

Carmilla must have gotten a burst of boldness, because she started sliding the top of Laura’s dress down, and down, and down. Carmilla moved her lips over to Laura’s neck, leaving hot, wet kisses on it, and as much as she wanted to, averted biting Laura’s neck, sexually, because it was safer not to scare her.

Not that Laura was worried about Carmilla biting her neck, that concern faded a while ago. She had to restrain from making any loud moans, because the last thing she needed was anyone in the dorm floor knowing what was going on.

 

_God, I hope everyone’s caught up somewhere._

 

* * *

 

 

“Kirsch, we gotta go, honestly.” Danny told the infamous Zeta Bro, who, for some reason, would not let Danny, LaFontaine and Perry leave.

“But I can’t find Sarah. I haven’t seen her since she said she had to go to the bathroom. It’s been twenty minutes.”

 

Sure, Kirsch’s concern was endearing, but Laura possibly getting murdered was more of a concern right then. But Danny wasn’t about to tell Kirsch that.

 

“Look,” LaFontaine started, “I’m sure Sarah just got caught up in a line for the bathroom. Nothing to worry about, okay? She’ll come back. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we kinda have to go catch a vampire in the act.”

 _Way to go LaFontaine._ Danny thought to herself as Kirsch’s expression grew to one of confusion.

“Woah there, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , what the hell are you talking about?”

Danny and Perry both shot LaFontaine a death stare, and LaF knew very well that they fucked up.

“Uh, nothing. I just said that so you’d just… go find Sarah Jane. That’s all.”

 

They were not a good liar _whatsoever_.

 

“Look guys, I’m not stupid. Either you found some drugs at this party and got high as hell to believe that, or you’re being entirely serious.” Kirsch said, much to LaFontaine’s dismay, because they were really hoping he was stupid enough to buy that. “And if there’s actually a vampire around, whoever it is may have Sarah Jane.”

Perry had quite enough of this nonsense. “Look, that’s a huge stretch, and I know you’re concerned about Sarah Jane, but could you please let us go get Laura and we can talk about this later?”

“Wait, they have Laura too?” Kirsch assumed, “Oh, they’re so…”

Suddenly a loud scream rang out of nowhere, and the music cut short. Everyone looked where the sound appeared to have been coming from, and suddenly a girl, maybe one of Sarah’s friends, came running across the floor and straight to Kirsch.

“She’s…” the girl began, looking scared shitless and shaking to the core, “She’s dead!”

“Who? Who’s dead?” Kirsch stuttered, even though he knew the answer, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

“S...Sa…Sarah.”

Kirsch felt like crying, his soul shattered into pieces when the woman in front of him said Sarah’s name. He turned around to begin to scold at Danny, Lafontaine and Perry for not taking his concerns into higher reason; but the three of them were already making a break for it to the dorm floor where Laura was.

* * *

 

 

_ Holy shit. _

In the past five minutes, Carmilla had taken off Laura’s dress and bra, her own clothes, and was now trailing kisses on Laura’s stomach, which only made Laura give up on trying to withhold her moans; because goddamn, this felt so good.

Carmilla hadn’t planned on getting this far. In fact, she was pretty sure Laura was going to be confused at the fact that Carmilla wanted her, in more ways than one, and they would’ve been talking right now, instead of definitely not talking. But all she could think about right then, since she had gotten this far, was making Laura scream her name so loud that the whole campus would hear it.

Her tactic of slowly driving Laura insane with her teasing had totally been working. Because Laura was about ready to snap just from the teasing alone. And when Carmilla started kissing her inner thighs, Laura’s moans sure as hell gave Carmilla a nod of approval.

When Carmilla decided enough was enough, and it was game time, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Laura’s underwear and pulled it down slowly, smirking to herself in pride about how wet she made Laura.

 

 _Oh yeah_ , Carmilla thought to herself, _I am sure as hell going to eat you like Thanksgiving dinner._

 

Being as coy as she was, she licked Laura’s slit nice and slow; causing Laura to moan something that Carmilla was sure wasn’t comprehensible English, if it was even English.

“You like that, cupcake?” Carmilla teased, she was enjoying this way too much.

“Fuck, yeah.” Laura breathed out in response, not that she was doing much breathing, anyway.

And that’s when Carmilla went for it. And she went the fuck for it.

Centuries of seducing women into her bed made Carmilla skilled as hell, because Laura couldn’t even believe how amazing at this Carmilla was. Camilla licked her clit hastily, taking no time to warm Laura up. Laura was grabbing onto her pillows for dear life, because Carmilla had her arching off the bed; short of breath and seeing stars.

Carmilla switched it up and started sucking instead, and that drove Laura fucking insane. She had been moaning at full volume, which had been fully audible across the dorm, now that the music outside stopped; unbeknownst to both Laura and Carmilla. She really was praying in her head that no one was coming anytime soon. Well, besides her, anyway.

Carmilla continued to work her magic, using her free hands to rake her nails along Laura’s back. That was surely going to be there in the morning, but Laura couldn't have cared less right then. She was having the best sex of her life, and any reminders of it were all too welcomed.

Carmilla began to alternate licking and sucking, and Laura wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold in the juices building up in her sweet spot, but she knew it wouldn’t be for much longer. But suddenly Carmilla stopped, licked her tongue up Laura’s stomach again, and slid her body upwards, paused for a moment, smirked that mischievous grin of hers, and kissed Laura. Hard. And suddenly two fingers slid into Laura, causing her to moan loudly into Carmilla’s mouth.

Yep, there was no way in hell Carmilla was sharing Laura anytime soon.

Carmilla working her fingers in and out of Laura, building up speed with every thrust. Without thinking, Laura rolled her hips into Carmilla’s fingers, feeling herself quickly getting close. She couldn’t believe this. Carmilla was about to have her come undone in front of her, yet she was willing ready to do so. Screw the vampire bullshit, it didn’t matter all all, because this, this was amazing.

Carmilla sneakily slipped a third finger into Laura, and holy shit, Laura was so close. Carmilla was working at full speed, and had enough stamina to do it all night. Carmilla knew Laura was about to come undone in a matter of a minute, and started working at Laura’s neck, gliding down to the valley of her breasts, down to her stomach again, all in under thirty seconds. And when she ripped her fingers out of Laura and placed her hot, wet tongue on her clit once again, Laura finally reached her climax.

Carmilla lapped at her again as Laura crashed down from her high, screaming Carmilla’s name and searching for even the slightest whiff of air she could get. It was one of the best feelings Laura had ever felt, and she had been all too eager for a round two, and maybe even a round three.

After a minute, Carmilla stopped and Laura could finally breathe again, but her heart was still racing at high speeds, and Laura wasn’t sure how she hadn’t been in Cardiac Arrest right then. Carmilla slid her body up once more and the two were face to face, both smiling like idiots. They were lost in each other, and at the time it hadn’t been that good for them because…

“What the actual fuck?!”

  
_Danny._


	2. Don't Let Her Get In Your Head (Or Pants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two: aka the part where Carmilla and Laura get oh so busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, or the rest of this, I should say. Enjoy!

Danny was mortified. No, she felt like she was going to die on the spot. Her, well, ex-girlfriend, if she could even say that, and the broody vampire were naked. On Laura’s bed. And Danny could obviously tell that they just fucked, because she could see the light glimmer off of Carmilla’s mouth, which was zipped shut, but her eyes were wider than the Atlantic Ocean.

“Woah, what the hell happened?” LaFontaine said, bursting into the room seconds later, Perry following them. They soon saw what Danny was screaming about, and they couldn’t believe their eyes. Sure, they figured Laura secretly had the hots for Carmilla, but this? They did not see this coming. “Well, looks like Laura’s just fine to me.”

Danny instantly gave LaFontaine another death stare, and they just shrugged in response. “Not the time for snark, LaF.”

“Oh my,” Perry said, “This is… new?”

“What the hell were you thinking, Laura?” Danny almost screamed, because, oh boy, she was pissed the fuck off.

“Uh… I can explain… This wasn’t planned… it just…” Laura really was having trouble with words, because how was she going to explain this one away?

“You were supposed to distract her until we go up here and then we were supposed to tie her up and get some answers,” Danny said sternly, restraining herself from finding a stake and stabbing both Carmilla and Laura. “you were not supposed to… well, have her fuck you!”

 

Perry tapped LaFontaine on the shoulder softly, which gained their attention. “You you think,” Perry whispered, “that we should, um, leave?”

“Nah, there’s no way I’m missing this.” LaFontaine said eagerly, there was no way they were leaving anytime, because Danny was about to chew out Laura like a dog with a new dog toy, and seeing Carmilla naked was a bonus. Laura wasn’t the only one that found the vampire sexy, not that LaF was going to say that anytime soon.

 

“Listen, Danny, I’m really sorry, okay? It just happened, alright?” Laura said as a plea for Danny not to murder the lights out of her.

“You didn’t sound sorry earlier.” Carmilla said, sitting upright, and getting up off of the bed.

“Carm, now is not the time for that.” Laura cautioned.

“And just where the hell do you think you’re going?” Danny threatened, but Carmilla didn’t care at all.

“I’m going to go take a shower. And only Laura is invited to join me.” Carmilla said, her eyes eventually landing on LaFontaine. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at me, alchemy club.”

Perry turned her had to face LaFontaine, who was then redder than a maraschino cherry. They were so busted.

Carmilla went into the bathroom without any objections and as soon as the door shut, Danny let it out.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Honestly Laura? Out of all the people you had to hop into bed with, you choose her? She’s going to murder you. M-u-r-d-e-r. Understand me? Murder. With a capital M. You can’t let her get into your head like that!”

“Or in your pants, either.”

“ _Shut up, LaFontaine_!” Laura, Danny and Perry said in unison, but LaFontaine was having too much fun with this.

 

“Hey,” another voice rang out into the room from the doorway, “you guys are complete douchebags for leaving me at the quad like…”

Much to Laura’s dismay, Kirsch entered the dorm room, and was dumbfounded by the scene in front of him. Because… wow.

“Woah. Hottie got some tonight.” Kirsch said without second thought, “Who’s the lucky lady?”

 

“This cannot be happening.” Laura said, and scrambled for her underwear, which wasn’t anywhere on the floor beside her bed.

“Um, Laura,” Perry said softly, “if you’re looking for your clothes, they’re behind us.”

_Well shit._ Laura covered herself with her blanket instead, it would have to had work for right then.

 

“Is nobody gonna answer me?” Krisch said, making a gesture with his hands as to remind everyone he was still there.

“Carmilla,” LaFontaine answered for everyone, and Kirsch had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Seriously? Nice!” Kirsch said and high fived LaF, because high fiving Laura would’ve been awkward as hell right then.

 

“Look,” Laura began, “you all need to leave. I’m fine. Carmilla isn’t going to eat me, er, like the vampire kind of eating. Okay? This is just awkward as hell and kinda need everyone to go away right now. Danny, we’ll talk about this later, alright?”

“You bet your ass we’re going to talk about it later.” Danny huffed and walked to the door and out into the hallway.

“Well, nice seeing you, Laura. Susan and I are going to go do some research about… things. Right?”

“If you mean ’LaFontaine and I’ are going to do some research, then yeah.” LaFontaine said passive aggressively, but softly nudged Perry to move and they left.

 

Which left Kirsch and Laura.

“Well, before you leave, I think you’d like to know that Sarah Jane’s dead.” Kirsch said sadly, “And considering you and Hottie McVampire were having ‘fun time’, I can’t fully blame her. But, I want answers, Laura. Just get it outta her, okay? For Sarah Jane.”

“Oh,” Laura said, stunned by the fact that Sarah was dead, “yeah, of course. And, um, sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks,” Kirsch said, finally walking out of the room, and Laura felt like complete shit. Sarah Jane died and she was too busy having “fun time” with Carmilla to notice. But, she felt slightly better when Carmilla came out of the shower.

 

“Oh, wonderful, the dimwit squad is gone.” Carmilla said, finding a spot next to Laura on her bed, and wrapped her arm around the blonde. “Something wrong?”

“Sarah’s dead, I just had one of, no, scratch that, the most embarrassing moment of my life, and I just also had one of the best moments of my life. So I’m… I don’t even have a clue.”

“Sarah’s dead? Wow, that sucks.” Carmilla said, because she had no idea why Sarah was dead.

“Well, that’s for tomorrow. I don’t wanna think about that right now.” Laura said, her eyes glued to the floor, “Maybe you can distract me?”

“How about some pre-bedtime kisses?” Carmilla suggested, because she felt too guilty to do anything she did to Laura earlier again, besides some soft and sweet kisses to numb the pain.

“I think I’d like that.” Laura said, and snuggled against Carmilla, the two then lying in bed together. No teasing. No eating. Just snuggling and light, soft kisses until Laura fell asleep.

_Yeah_ , Carmilla thought to herself while watching Laura sleep soundly as she got up to grab a novella to read until she slept, _I’m not sharing you. You’re mine._

And with that last thought, Carmilla kissed Laura on the forehead, read some of her novel and slept beside Laura. And both of them got a good night’s sleep, safe in each other’s arms.

  
**-fin-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay awesome, as you are. :)


End file.
